1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wound dressing and more particularly, to a wound dressing formed of a textile layer and an absorbent layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, the activated carbon material is often applied to manufacture of wound covering because the absorption ability of the activated carbon material is superior to that of the conventional medical gauze. However, it cannot be averted that the activated carbon dust may be produced from the activated carbon textile made of pitch or cellulose by the existing craftsmanship. If the activated carbon dust falls into the wound carelessly, the healing of the wound will become difficult.
In addition, the wound dressing made of the activated carbon material having excellent absorption ability may absorb excessive exudation from a wound when the wound produces greater amount of exudation or the wound dressing is not replaced in time, so the wound may be too wet to heal better.